Invisible
by allienicole16
Summary: Based on the song Invisible by Taylor Swift. Bella is in love with Edward, but he's in love with someone else.


**Authors Note: Okay i've been so sick this past weekend and then my boyfriend came home, i havent seen him in a month. So needless to say any writing i wanted to get done didnt get done. But then i got a review from TwilightSkyBlue that suggested this song. I couldnt turn it down after I heard it. Plus i needed a happy ending considering how sad I've been lately. So the song is Invisilbe by Taylor Swift. And this story is dedicated to TwilightSkyBlue. Thank you so much for the suggestion. It was really good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Invisible:**

**BPOV**

I looked up from my locker and saw him standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. She was talking a mile a minute as he watched her every move. I stared at them wondering if she noticed him staring at her. I saw her look up at him with a huge smile and I could have sworn that his heart grew as wide as her grin. They linked hands shortly after that and started walking towards me. I watched them as he nodded in my general direction before they disappeared down the hall together. I continued rummaging through my locker when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells," I turned around and smiled when I saw my best friend, Jacob Black standing there with his girlfriend, Vanessa.

"Hey guys," I said as I closed my locker and faced them.

"You heading down to the music room?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm supposed to be presenting today." I said as we started walking.

"Is Edward playing with you?"

"Yeah he's playing the piano for me."

We walked towards the door and Vanessa grabbed my hand.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I asked as she sighed.

"You're not invisible Bella." She simply said before she walked away.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at Jacob.

"She's not wrong. Someone else sees you too. Even if they don't realize it yet." He said as he pointed into the classroom. I followed his finger and saw him staring at me. I gave him a shy smile before telling Jacob goodbye. I walked in the room and took my seat beside him.

"Are you nervous about today?"

"Nope, I'm ready." I said as he nodded.

"You never did tell me the lyrics."

"That's because they're a secret." I said as he laughed.

"Tanya thinks the melody is great by the way."

"Tell her I said thanks." I whispered before I turned away from him completely.

"Alright everyone let's quiet down," Mrs. Marsh said as she walked into the room, "Okay let's see who is going first...ah Bella and Edward." She said as she looked up at us.

"We're ready." Edward said as he stood up and walked towards the piano.

I quietly stood up and walked towards the front of the room.

"Are you ready Bella?" Mrs. Marsh asked as I nodded.

"I'm more than ready." I said as she gave me a quick smile before sitting down at her desk.

"Whenever you two want to start." She said I turned to Edward.

He nodded to me as I picked up my guitar. I started strumming as he started playing.

_**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**_

_**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever**_

_**She walks by**_

_**And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her**_

_**But you are everything to me**_

_**And I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to**_

_**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just Invisible**_

_**There's a fire inside of you that cant help but shine through**_

_**She's never gonna see the light**_

_**No matter what you do**_

_**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**_

_**And everything that we could be**_

_**And I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to**_

_**You just see right through me but if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just Invisible**_

_**Like shadows in a faded light**_

_**Oh we're Invisible**_

_**I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize**_

_**I just wanna show you she don't even know you**_

_**Baby let me love you let me want you**_

_**You just see right through me**_

_**But if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**_

_**She cant see the way your eyes light up when you**_

I stared at Edward as I sang the end of the song. He never took his eyes off of me as the words hit him. I watched as recognition hit him and I felt my heart break when he looked away. I finished the song and bolted from the room, regretting everything.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I stared at Tanya as she talked about some stupid cheerleading competition they had to go to this weekend. I couldn't stop thinking about how breathtakingly beautiful she was and how freaking lucky I was to have her in my life. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for even a second. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and I felt my heart expand.

"Let's go baby," She said as I took her hand and we started walking down the hall. I looked towards the lockers and saw my music partner, Bella Swan, staring at us. I nodded at her as she smiled. I wondered if she was nervous about presenting our song for class but I didn't dwell on it for long because Tanya pulled me up against her and crushed her lips against mine. We finally pulled apart and she whispered a quick goodbye before walking away to catch up with the quaterback. I walked into the room and took my usual seat as I waited for Bella to show up. I saw her standing in the hall talking to Black and his girlfriend Vanessa. I got along with Black…he was a pretty okay guy and his girlfriend wasn't too bad either. She was friends with Tanya so we all hung out together from time to time. I watched as Vanessa whispered something to Bella then Black pointed to me. Bella turned to look at me as I smiled. She smiled shyly at me before telling Black goodbye. She took her seat beside me and I turned to her.

"Are you nervous about today?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm ready." She said as I nodded to her.

"You never did tell me the lyrics."

"That's because they're a secret." She said as I laughed.

"Tanya thinks the melody is great by the way."

"Tell her I said thanks." She whispered before she turned away from me completely.

Mrs. Marsh walked in after that and called us up to the front of the room. I sat down in front of the familiar piano and waited for Bella to get ready. She started playing and I listened as she sang the words.

I could hear a certain familiarity in her words as images began to fly through my head, moments in the halls when I would look up to find Bella staring at me with this look of longing in her eyes. I listened to her words and realization hit me as the song ended. Bella Swan was in love with me. I stared at her as she sang the ending to me before I finally turned away. This was too much for me to handle. I heard her cough as she turned back towards the class. She thanked everyone before she bolted out of the room. I turned to Mrs. Marsh who nodded to me before I took off after her.

"BELLA!" I called as she kept running towards the doors.

I followed her out of them and saw her running for her pick up truck. I kept running till I got to her truck. She was trying to open the door when I ran up to it and slammed it shut.

"Edward let me go." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

I turned her to face me and she looked up at me with tears in dark brown eyes. I'd never noticed how dark they were before.

"Bella,"

"I shouldn't have written that. I'm sorry." She said as she tried to pull away from me.

"I'm glad you did."

"What?" She said as she looked up at me.

"I love Tanya…I do. But she doesn't love me like that."

"Of course she does Edward." She said as I shook my head.

"She told me that she could never really love me because she wasn't looking for that. She was only looking for someone to keep her from being lonely and somewhere down the road I'm the one who fell in love with her."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked as I sighed.

"I didn't notice it. You I mean."

"Okay?"

"I didn't noticed how you noticed me until today. You see me everyday…you see how I look at Tanya and you look at me in that exact way. A way that she will never look at me."

"She does sometimes."

"Sometimes, but not how you do. Bella I see that you love me and I want to experience that first hand."

"But what about?"

"I'm tired of being the only one in that relationship…I don't want to be the only one in love anymore."

"You barely know me." She said as I laughed.

"I know you better than I know her. I know that you love to watch crappy horror movies just to make fun of them. I know that you're secretly jealous of Jacob and Nessie because they found true love so young. I know that music makes up who you are and songs are the best way that you express yourself. I know that you want someone to kiss you goodnight and someone to tell you they love you just as much as you love them. I know that you love to wear two different colored chucks because it sets you apart from everyone else. I know that you adore your big brother because he's your hero. And I know that you just want to be happy. I want to make you happy. I want to get to know the person that you are Bella. I want to be the person who loves you unconditionally. I want to be the one you want beside you when your dreams come true." I said as she stared up into my eyes.

"I want you to be that person Edward."

"Then let me be that person. I know this is sudden but I feel like this is right."

I leaned down and pressed my lips gently against hers as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"Alright." She whispered as I picked up and spun her around.

"You wont regret this."

"I hope not." She whispered as I leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

**A/N: If you have another suggestion then let me know. I'm always willing to write dedication stories. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


End file.
